This invention is directed to constructions for rectifier assemblies for engine-driven alternating current generators that can be manually assembled in either a semi-automatic manufacturing operation with minimum error and a high degree of precision, thereby reducing the manufacturing cost of the rectifier assembly.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,000, Steele et al. presents a method of embedding preformed leads in a wedge block configuration that is inserted in a dovetail receptacle extruded into an aluminum cooling member. The preformed leads are manufactured of a soft metal that is easily deformed in physical shape by ordinary handling. Precautionary steps must be taken to assure the integrity of the preferred configuration when using Steele's technique. Moreover, when using the Steele et al. technique, the diode chip is sandwiched between two larger header plates of square geometry, requiring additional steps to accomplish the centering requirement. The Steele et al. technique also requires extraneous means to position the diode-header assemblies on the essentially flat surfaces of the cooling-conductive members.
In the prior art, the cooling of the insulated cooling member in a rectifier assembly has been largely dependent on convection or forced air cooling. This method of cooling is adequate, provided that the ventilation apertures are kept clean and free of any debris or foreign matter. However, in practice, an adhering film is often deposited on the cooling members and within the walls of the ventilating apertures from emitted engine lubricants. This film attracts and holds botanical debris, insects and other undesirable matter. Moreover, on forced cooling rectifier assemblies using a cooling medium, the greatly attenuated rate of heat exchange due to aperture blockage results in excessive heat build-up in the thermo generating diodes, which shortens the life expectancy of the diodes and leads to premature failure.